


Be My Tourniquet

by BlackBrony



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Emotional Turmoil, F/M, Falling In Love, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Questioning Emotions, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBrony/pseuds/BlackBrony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jack X Judy Fic.<br/>The loss of a friend, a partner, and a rival. Leads two bunnies left to cope with the tragedy that has fallen upon them. Can they overcome their sorrow alone, or maybe they can be thing that stops the pain for each other. Maybe... they can be each others tourniquet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction number two! This one is going to be a long one folks. I hope to be able to express the grieving process as well as turn a few over to the Jack X Judy side simply because to me this ship doesn't get enough love. And I love to go against the grain. So here we are! I don't know if anyone was waiting on this fic. but here's to hoping I have some anticipating fans! as with my other fic please comment your love or hate as well as drop a review for me at the bottom. Thanks again. here we go!

"We can't stop the bomb" Jack calmly said. "If I had my tools we could, but for now let's just make our escape." The natural history museum would take some time to escape, after all, they were way down on the fourth floor of the basement. An odd bunch they were, composed of two prey and one predator. Nicholas P. Wilde, the first ever fox for the Zootopian Police Department, Judy L. Hopps, the first ever rabbit for the Zootopian Police Department, and Agent Jack Savage, a rabbit for the Zootopian Intelligence Agency, or so he said. Bellweather had escaped from prison and was once again tagging predators with Nighthowler indiscriminately. In order to instill chaos and distrust in predators like her former plan, however this time there weren't isolated incidents. Predators were tagged in high density prey locations, resulting in large tragedies. Predators were asked to stay in their homes as much as possible, with many predators receiving paid leave from their jobs, in order to protect the majority of the workers. Jack had been onto Bellweather for a week now but had no idea where her base of operations were. He had no idea that the beautiful bunny and sarcastic fox partners would ultimately help him complete his mission. Though during the time they spent together bonds and now friendly rivalries had been formed. Friendships that Jack being a lone agent had never even considered making. But that bunny and her ass of a partner had worn him down. Especially when the ass managed to save him from being shot in the face by one of Bellweather's Hench lambs.

But through it all the most promising thing to form was his infatuation for Judy, and subsequent rivalry with Nick. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that Nick's subtle looks, his casual touches, or overall attitude towards Judy exuded a deeper level of caring besides that of a partner. But Nick was quiet about his feelings, and if Nick couldn't buck up then Jack was going to take his opportunity and do it for him. So he began with smooth words, gentle touches, and the occasional dandelion, which he found to be Judy's favorite snack. All of which did not bode well with Nick.

Nick had realized his feelings for Judy early, and knew he was having a hard time with admitting to someone of a completely different species he was smitten for them. Judy had noticed Nick's change in behavior over the months together as partner and was merely waiting for him to tell her what was wrong when he felt comfortable to. So when Jack grouped with them for the remainder of his mission and started making advances on Judy. Nick decided he had to pull Jack aside and tell him about himself.

As Judy was walking and pouring over some notes one day, Nick grabbed Jack by the arm and pulled him around a corner right as Judy rounded it and brought himself face to face with Jack. Head to head not including the ears, Jack was tall for his species, even though he was a male. He was already a good deal taller than Judy and only a head shorter than Nick.

Jack in his cool and collected demeanor looked Nick in the eye.

"I take it this has something to do with me moving on Judy?" he stated calmly.

Nick was taken back and faltered for a moment. Jack smirked back at the fox.

"Got it in one Savage." Nick all but kindly answered.

"Yeah, I've noticed the looks you give her. As well as the subtle glares and growls you give me when I get close to her." Jack replied.

"So you know my feelings for her and continue to go after her?" Nick stated with jealous fury building.

"Yep. You want her so bad you better buck up and go after her. because if you think for a second that I'm going to just let that beautiful bunny walk away without at least trying you've got another thing coming fox." Jack said while jabbing a finger in Nick's chest.

"Hmph!" Nick grunted "We'll see about that Savage. I love Judy and I'm not going to lose her to you" Nick said while jabbing his finger back at Jack.

"Big words coming from a fox." Jack said pushing Nick back. With which Nick balled his fist and snarled at Jack.

"You sure you can back that up?!" Jack said loosening his tie and balling his fists prepared to fight... Right as Judy came around the corner looking for them.

"Hey guys I think I fou- WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Judy's voice caused them both to jump back and glance back and forth at each other.

Nick was faster on the recovery, "Jack was just showing me a takedown maneuver for stopping predators affected by the Nighthowler serum. I was just trying to really portray savage when you showed up." Nick finished with an uneasy smile. "Isn't that right Savage?"

Still upset Jack glared at Nick for a moment before responding, "Yeah, just showing an easy take down should we run out of tranquilizers."

Judy glared at both for a minute before letting out a sigh. "Fine but no more 'sparring'," she air quoted, "without being in the ZPD sparring ring. Now come on I found some clues." finishing she turned and began to walk back noticing the glares the two gave each other out the corner of her eye. Boys... Judy thought... Always fighting about something. Judy knew Nick and Jack had some sort of rivalry due in part to their incessant squabbles but had no idea what they were always fighting about.

.

After four more days and several more attacks, during which Jack and Nick had developed a bit of a bond, albeit an unhealthy one like fighting brothers, but a bond nonetheless. Judy had finally managed to piece together the location of Bellweather. With the help of Jack and Nick, they were able to track down the former Mayor's hideout, ironically the natural history museum, to put an end to her plan and place her back behind bars. And Jack had just stopped her plan... Permanently.

Dawn Bellweather and three of her Hench lambs lay in a pool of their own blood after being put down by Jack. Judy was shocked and upset over how easily Jack could take a life. However, Jack countered with how it was retribution for the mammals whose lives had been snuffed out prematurely to her evil. Much as Nick hated to agree with Jack, his rival for Judy's heart, he could only agree with how right jack was. Especially after the last mauling, a cheetah had attacked and killed a mother rabbit and three of her eight kits. The monster formerly known as Bellweather deserved the chair, but he'd settle for a few shots to the body.

The bomb ticked slowly. Fifteen minutes remained. Just enough time for them to escape if they made a break for it now. "Alright fluff balls, much as I'd like to celebrate a job well done we need to be going." Nick stated. Judy, attaching her radio to her waist after notifying the ZPD turning around walking towards Nick, agreed ready to get away from what was in her mind a senseless killing. Bellweather should have been brought to justice the right way. Jack who was checking the bodies before leaving turned towards the former mayor's in time to see Bellweather leveling a gun at Judy while her back was turned. "Judy lookout!" Jack shouted as he drew his own gun again. Unfortunately, Jack was too slow and Bellweather had managed to unload the five shots before Jack placed one between her eyes. The shot caused Bellweather's to jerk up and the contents of her brain to jettison out the back of her head. Spraying gore and painting her sick evil thoughts across the floor.

Jack looked towards Judy when he heard her release a cry of anguish, only to see her dragging herself forward, a single hole in her left leg and tears pouring down her face. His eyes followed Judy's line of sight ahead, to see his friend Nick, laying on the floor covered with bullet holes, blood pooling beneath him. Nick had managed to push Judy out of the way before taking most of the shots himself. Quickly holstering his gun he ran to Judy and helped carry her to Nick quicker.

Judy in her sorrow began ripping pieces of her clothing and trying to plug the bullet wounds. Jack stood by trying to assess the situation. A quick glance at the bomb showed ten minutes left. He quickly grabbed Nick and hoisted him over his shoulder, grabbing Judy by her arm and slowly making his way to the stairs. Judy for all her bravado tried to walk on her own to allow Jack to only have to carry Nick. But after the third fall and two more precious minutes lost making it only about three feet. Jack realized they weren't going to make it.

He glanced at Judy as she struggled forward and to Nick only for his train of thought to falter. In Nick's eyes was a resolve he had seen a few times before and Jack would have none of it. He tried to turn away but it was too late, Nick had already locked eyes with him and he knew what was coming next.

"Hey, Jack… put me down…"

"No." Jack replied firmly and without room to argue, and continued to trudge forward.

"Jack... you and I... both kno-" Nick began only to be cut off by Jack.

"I'M NOT FUCKING LEAVING YOU FOX!" Jack yelled determination plastered across his face.

"Nick! Please! Listen to him! We can all make it!" Judy begged, only for it to fall on deaf ears.

As they continued Nick managed to grasp ahold of the side of a pillar. With one swift motion Nick summoned the last of his strength and pushed himself off of Jack to fall back and slump to the floor against the pillar. Jack was on him in an instant trying to pick him back up with Judy's help, but Nick had other plans. Grabbing Jack by his collar and bringing him face to face, he stared him in his eyes only confirming to Jack the decision he had made. Judy jerking on Nick to make him stand tears steadily streaming down her face as she continuously begged for Nick not to do what she thought he was planning.

Nick firmly stared Jack down a moment more before telling him.

"Get Judy out of here…"

It was uttered so calmly, but it might as well have been a thunderous roar. For it echoed through the ears of Jack and Judy, serving as the confirmation to both of their fears. Judy fell to her knees and began to cry hysterically, knowing that Nick was trying to sacrifice himself for her and Jack to escape. She grabbed him by his bloodied shirt and buried her face in it, refusing to leave him to die. Nick placed his paw on the back of her head to soothe her. Only for her to cry even harder to the point of mewling his name and begging for him to reconsider.

"You won't be able... to get us all... out of here... on your own Jack... but you can easily... carry Carrots... out of here."

"Nick, please" Jack begged "Don't make me do this. Don't make me abandon you. We can all make it out of here if you jus-"

It was Nick's turn to cut Jack off. But this time with a punch as hard as a dying mammal was able to throw. Merely caressing Jack's cheek with his knuckles before replacing his calm demeanor with his trade mark smug grin.

"I guess... you win Jack... you better take... good care of Judy... for me." Nick began all the while Judy began to babble incomprehensibly.

"I didn't want to win this way Nick." Jack said in as steady a voice as possible.

Nick shrugged.

"Sometimes... we don't get what we want... Jack." He said while grabbing Judy and drawing her into a hug. Glancing towards the bomb to see they only had four minutes left. Jack would have barely enough time to be able to escape with Judy. Nick looked back at Jack one last time.

"I better not... see her... on the other side... for a long time Jack... Not without... a long life... of happiness... Promise me Jack..." He said managing to pry Judy from him and removing his badge, looking down, and handing it to her. During which he glanced up at Jack searching his eyes for an answer. He pulled Judy away as Jack nodded, silently promising him his final wish with as much disdain towards himself for agreeing to it.

The simple act of giving Judy his badge had stunned her with its symbolism, a final parting gift. She looked up to grab hold of him, to refuse his gift and die with him. Just in time for Nick to place one small peck of a kiss upon her lips and smile down to her.

"Goodbye Judy." His trademark smirk she had grown attached to during their time together as partners firmly chiseled into his face. She gazed into his eyes for that moment and it happened. With the look he gave her it dawned on her fully what he had decided, and it made her hesitate. That moment of hesitation was all they needed as Nick pushed her into Jack's arms, as he hoisted her over his shoulder, before sprinting towards the stairs.

Judy looked up in shock at Nick as Jack placed his paw on the handle of the door to the stairs. Still with his smile on his muzzle, he waved limply goodbye to her, as he was pulled from her vision by the rabbit, rounding the corner of the door, and sprinting with all his might up the stairs.

"Nick! No! Jack please! Don't do this! We have to go back! We can't leave him! Nick! NIIIIIICK!" Judy screamed, flailing her arms about in a vain attempt to stop him. Jack was fighting his own inner battle. Right as he and Nick had become friends he was forced to abandon him on his request, as well as being forced to promise the care of the rabbit he loved currently slung over his shoulder. He felt dirty. Having to ignore Judy's pleading cries for him to not to leave Nick. He took the steps two at a time, covering a large distance as he ran with his heart being dragged through the muck of obeying Nick's decision.

.

Nick sat there, contemplating what he had done in his life. And his smirk grew into a big smile. He remembered all the cases he and Judy had together. The many movie nights where they laughed and watched the cheesy actors perform. The moment Jack came into their life and all the subsequent trouble he caused for Nick's love life. The bond of friendship he formed with someone he never could of saw himself being friends with. But most importantly of all. He remembered the meter maid that he just happened to come across, as one of his cons began to sour. The same meter maid that convinced him he could be more than just a sly untrustworthy fox. That believed in him when no one else did. A few tears began to slide down his muzzle as he was forced to realize he'd never get to see Judy walk down the aisle for him. In a beautiful white dress, with all her hillbilly family in the seats, outside on her family farm where all of her kin were wed, and Jack Savage, whom he had planned on making the best mammal. Standing by his side as one last poke in the ribs to show that he won.

Instead he passed the torch. And placed Judy in his care. He wondered if he'd be able to watch over her from the grave. To be able to visit her in her dreams and talk to her, let her know everything was alright to and get her rest for work tomorrow. All while also visiting Jack in his dreams and haunting him at every chance he could. Maybe getting that sparring match he'd been looking forward too with an unfair dream advantage on his side. So long as Jack wasn't a lucid dreamer he'd be able to 'whoop 'em somethin fierce!' he imagined in Judy's native hillbilly tongue she sometimes let slip.

An increased beeping sound caught his ear. Glancing at the bomb he watched as the clock entered its final count down from thirty seconds. Nick wasn't a religious type of mammal. He didn't believe in any possible deity existing. Judy respected his beliefs and never tried to pressure him into believing, but he figured if he could stack the odds in Judy's favor for happiness. Why not this one time?

"Hey. Uhh. You." Nick said feeling silly. "I know... I haven't been... the best mammal... but if I could make Judy happy... one more time... just by talking to you... I wonder... Would it be too much... to ask for her happiness? That you help her... through the time... that I won't be there... to do so? If you're up there... and can hear me... Make sure that... idiot Jack... doesn't mess things up... Thanks... That's all..."

Nick closed his eyes as a feeling of contentment washed over him. Like letting a weight he didn't know he was carrying. He still wasn't sure if anything had heard him. But he felt that he was ready to die. The beeping got even louder as Nick glanced up one last time thinking of Judy.

"Thanks sweetheart... It's been a good hustle... Maybe... we can do it again... sometime... But not too soon..." He said as the bomb went off. Surrounding him in light, and the world painlessly blinked from existence.

.

Jack was tired. Through sprinting up the cruel and never ending stairs nonstop. All while carrying a broken bunny who was pleading with everything in her for them to go back for Nick. Nearly dropping Judy twice the goal was in sight. The neon red exit sign was all he needed to see for him to catch his second wind and double his efforts. Right as the bomb went off.

A systematic reaction of explosions began occurring as Jack pulled Judy closer and pumped his legs for everything they had. Dodging falling museum artifacts and pieces of rubble as the building began to cave in on itself. Multiple explosions continuing as the roof caves in over the exit. Crestfallen, jack almost came to a stop until another explosion ripped an elephant sized hole in the war directly to his left. Spinning on his heel he continued sprinting for his new destination. He looked up to see four more explosions go off and the entire roof coming to crash down upon them.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" he cursed as he pushed onward and exited right as the building collapsed. Not bothering to stop Jack kept running not feeling home free quite yet and with good reason. A moment after the ceiling fell in the remaining bombs all went off at once in one catastrophic explosion. Propelling Jack forward and off his feet as he floated through the air. Curling over Judy to protect her from the impact, Jack bounced and rolled a few feet before coming to rest in the middle of the city street. Shaking off the multiple times he skipped like a rock across water. Jack checked on Judy to see she was still crying over the loss of Nick.

The Zootopian Fire Department sirens could be heard heading their way. Jack sat Judy up sitting on the back of her legs, staring down at the street, as her silent tears continued to fall. Chief Bogo, obviously realizing from the reports where the fire was began to call. "Hopps! Wilde! Come in! Answer the damn radio! Wilde stop fighting Hopps for the radio and one of you answer!"

That comment was all it took to set Judy off again. Jack leaned down to her waist and collected her radio from her as she began to loudly wail for the loss of her partner. The roaring embers from the explosion were doing nothing to drown out the pained cries of Judy as she curled in on herself on the ground. Jack answers the radio, "Were here Bogo… Judy and I… Jack that is… Judy and Jack are here…" there's silence over the radio before Chief Bogo asks, "And what of Wilde? Where is he?" A long pause radiates with Judy's cries picking up in terms of torment. With a heavy heart and a balled up fist, Jack answers the question. "Nicholas P. Wilde… is dead…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our beloved Nicholas P. Wilde is dead! Oh how will Judy be able to go on! In this chapter I try to touch on the grieving process and how pain and sorrow can alter one's mood. Please be sure to tell me what you think in the comments after giving this a good read. Thank you.

The suns shone through the blinds of Judy's cramped apartment. Birds sung their joyous tune as kids laughed and played at the park across from her apartment. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, with not a cloud in the sky. Perfect for a family picnic, or a leisurely walk with your significant other. But for Judy, today was the day she buried her best friend. Her alarm clock read 7:32 A.M., she had yet to move to stop its constant blaring. Judy lay on her side as she watched it scream for two hours. The alarm began at its usual time of 5:30 A.M. But today like yesterday she could not bring herself to shut it off. All she could do was watch the clock, as time continued to tick on by. She watched it as mammals carried on with their lives. Uncaring of the tragedy that had fallen upon her and the precinct, as they worked tirelessly so they could continue living this life.

Judy felt the first initial tug of this morning's wave of tears begin to form. As the memory of four days ago began to run through her mind.

.

Once the fire to the museum had been put out by the ZFD, the digging began. The paramedics on the scene initially told Judy she couldn't do any digging. Her leg still had a quarter sized hole in it. The wound ran all the way through from one side and out the other. After fighting with the paramedics for fifteen minutes, Judy agreed to let them patch her leg up, and that she would let them take her once Nick was recovered. After a nice tight bandage was applied, and a healthy dose of morphine to keep the pain at bay, Judy was ready to dig.

For eight long hours they dug, hoping that maybe just maybe, Nick had somehow survived. Judy spent the entire time convincing herself that Nick was ok. He was a slippery fox, and his resourcefulness was known for getting him out of sticky situations. So with that in mind, Judy began to dig. Foregoing a shovel for a smaller spade and her paws. Rabbits were known for their tunnels, and Judy had helped her parents extend the east wing of their burrow by fifteen feet. Though Jack was a city rabbit, he took off his jacket and grabbed a shovel. He had little hope that Nick was still alive, but if Judy had hope, then Jack could spare a little as well.

Other officers from the precinct stopped by, lending a helping hand on their lunch breaks. Chief Bogo had arrived forty minutes in, and stayed to see the entire search and recovery through. Hours were passing, and Judy was becoming exhausted. Her leg was continually throbbing, the pain medication had effectively worn off. After seven hours of digging, the first body was found. It was one of Bellweather's hench lambs, completely intact, aside from a few gunshot wounds and a crushed skull from falling debris. A few minutes later Bellweather's corpse was discovered. The charred remains left her completely unidentifiable. The only form of identification left, were her burnt and bent bifocals.

Efforts redoubled, if Bellweather was found, then Nick was sure to be close by now. They were both on the same level when the bomb exploded. Judy's second wind had caught, and she began to dig with ferocity. After a few moments, a strange movement was caught in Judy's peripheral. She looked up in time to see several other recovery officers, the Chief, and Jack, pointedly looking in her direction. When she turned to look back, everyone turned their gaze elsewhere. That was all the incentive Judy needed.

Placing down her spade and struggling to her feet, Judy began to hobble towards the group. Chief Bogo made a gesture with his hands and the other workers scrambled. They were keeping something from her, and that something had to be Nick. Her mind was running faster than it had ever run in her life. Multiple scenarios playing out causing her to begin to hobble faster. Jack was first to try and intercept her.

"Judy!" his excitement only solidified her suspicions, "You've been digging for a while, come on let's take a break? Get you some more pain meds hmm?"

She shouldered past him as best she could, her leg was screaming now. Like ants and fire biting at and around the opening of her wound. But she didn't care. She had to get to Nick, she had to see him.

Jack tried again.

"Judy please." He stepped directly in front of her. "You need to rest for a moment." He said as he placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her.

Unbridled rage rose from the bowels of Judy's soul. The rage that she had been placing to the side every time someone told her she couldn't. Every time her parents told her to give up on her dreams for a life of conformity. When she was looked down upon for her size. Judy saw red, she tried to reel it back, but it was too much. Jack was keeping her from Nick, and her rage saw its crack to freedom.

Jack barely had time to react to the alarms screaming at him to brace himself. The sudden baring of her teeth, the repositioning of her feet, and the snarl he had no idea a bunny could form. Judy swung with every ounce of her strength, meaning to level this obstacle trying to stop her. She connected with a satisfying smack to Jack's jaw, and sent the rabbit flying back three feet.

Jack saw stars and black holes in his vision. His training was the only thing that kept him awake. For when an agent passed out in the field, that was when an agent died. Hopping back to his feet, Judy was on him a moment later. This bunny was something else, a hole in the leg that was now bleeding again, and she was still coming after him. One glance in her eyes showed she was out for blood. Jack was completely on the defense. He saw many openings that would take her down in an instant, all of which focused on her injured leg. But he had made a promise, and he had to stop this bunny for just a few moments longer.

Blow after blow was thrown with Jack barely able to dodge or parry the swing. Judy was pushing him back, and he was struggling not to react to her attack. A misstep on the rubble caused Jack's balance to be loss. Judy capitalized with a vicious punch to the chest, knocking the wind out of Jack. Following up with a round house, using her injured leg, to put him down for the count, Jack had had enough. He jumped up and caught her by the leg, yanking her down to the ground. Pulling her arms behind her back, and pinning her with his body on top her.

Judy struggled with all of her quickly dwindling energy. A moment later she gave up, only to see the workers carrying something covered away on a stretcher. A reddish orange bushy tail hung off the side. It was Nick, they had found him, and she had to see him. Sensing Judy slack up, Jack made the mistake of loosening his hold on her. With one last push up, she managed to angle her foot, and bring her heel up into Jack genitals. Jack drew in a pained breath, and subsequently fell over holding himself.

Judy was up in a flash, injury be damned and sprinting towards Nick. Bogo had witnessed Jack's attempt to stop her and tried his hand. But Judy was too small and fast for him and slipped right between his legs. They had loaded Nick into an ambulance and were about to pull off when Judy arrived. Flying through the many paws and attempted tackles of the workers, Judy jumped into the back of the vehicle and ripped the sheet off of Nick. There he was, still with his smile plastered to his muzzle. His shield shone as brightly as his smile, both a little burnt around the edges, but perfectly fine.

And then she looked down.

Judy's ears unceremoniously flopped down, and her eyes turned to pinpricks as they focused in on what wasn't there. From the left armpit of his chest down diagonally to his right side. There was nothing. The left arm had been blown away from above the elbow. The horror of the situation began to set in. Judy's trembling paws reached up and pulled tightly at her ears. Tears were pouring down as her mouth slowly opened, unable to form coherent words. Her entire form began to shake as she took in more and more of the ugly truth. His color was gone, pale skin drained of all his blood. Judy's mind started up again as realization set in. There isn't any way to come back from this. Nick was dead. He was gone. Nothing is going to bring him back. He's gone forever.

Judy took a step forward as Jack, Bogo, and the recovery workers stood at the back of the ambulance. Once beside Nick, she dropped down to her knees. Her paws were shaking as she slowly reached forward and rubbed Nick's cheek. He trembling paw completely stilled as she made contact, and rubbed his still smiling face. Nick had died with a look she had rarely seen. One that shone brightly with joy and contentment.

Her paw began trembling yet again. Painful sobs began to rack her body as she fell forward, wrapping her arms around Nick's neck. She hugged his lifeless body as tight as she could, rubbing her face along his. Trying as hard as she could to mark herself with his scent as thoroughly as possible. Jack had recovered at some point, and made his way into the ambulance. Placing a hand on Judy's back, he let her cry till she could cry no more. Judy looked back into his face, finally understanding why he tried so hard to stop her.

.

Judy blinked to keep her tears at bay as she slowly got up. The funeral was at ten, Jack would be by in an hour to pick her up. She just didn't trust herself behind the wheel at the moment. Her memories would attack her with places she and Nick had been. Too many parking tickets, too many busts, too many times they had made the world a better place.

She walked over to her desk and shut off her alarm. She pulled off Nick's shirt she had been wearing to bed. He had left the shirt after one fateful movie night, with Judy's family blueberries playing a supporting role. He had dripped juice all over it. He had to wear one of her oversized hoodies home, which showed a little belly for him. She had intended to wash it but chose not to, just one more way to try and hold onto his scent.

It comforted and hurt her all in the same breath. On one hand it made him feel like he was still here, on the other it reminded her that he was gone. She hung the shirt up, stains still on the front, and placed the hanger on the back of her chair. Afterwards she reached out and picked up his shield. She had thoroughly cleaned it and now, aside from a few dings here and there, it shined as bright as the day it was unpackaged. It had to be as perfect as possible, she had to give it back to his owner today.

Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her body. She picked up her shampoo and a trash bag, then limped her way to the community showers. As she was coming out the Oryx-Antlersons were just getting back, having another one of their infamous arguments. Upon seeing her they instantly silenced. It pissed her off. Everyone was tiptoeing around her but all it did was anger her. She wanted normalcy, and that meant listening to the gay couple argue about whose fucking turn it was to make dinner. They both stuck themselves against the hallway walls as she passed, giving her as much space as possible. Oh how it angered her, she wanted nothing more than to turn on them again and give them a piece of her mind.

She'd been snapping at everyone lately. The doctor that patched her leg up, her neighbors and their stupid attempts at understanding, her parents with their constant fucking calls to check on her, Chief stupid fucking Bogo for putting her on leave, and the stupid trash bag she was going to have to wrap her leg in to keep her bandages dry. By the time she reached the shower, she was burning up in the hate fire that she had unconsciously stoked. She usually enjoyed her showers, but her anger would not let her this time.

After her short shower, she made her way back to her room, holding onto the walls the entire trip. Slamming the door after entering, the simple act of aggression had caused Nick's badge to bounce a bit towards the edge of the desk. She hurriedly dove towards it to keep it from falling. She couldn't let any blemish mark his badge up anymore. Placing it back at a safer distance from the edge, Judy removed her towel and began to prepare for the upcoming event.

.

Jack had arrived at 8:30 knowing Judy wanted to be their early. Once they arrived, Judy went straight to the casket where Nick's body lay. He looked so peaceful, that smile still there. Nick's mother and father had long since passed. With no other family, he had labeled Judy as his power of attorney should any unforeseen circumstance occur. Leaving her with the duty of taking care of his remains. She carefully removed the badge from the pouch she carried it in, and fastened it onto his chest one last time. A paw was placed on her shoulder, she looked up to see Jack standing there beside her.

Jack had been there every step of the way. From picking the casket, to cleaning his apartment up one last time. He was her shoulder to lean on in the car when her emotions would suddenly overwhelm her. Coming over and being her punching bag when she needed to vent. She found out that he had requested leave to help her through this hard time, and she couldn't have been more thankful.

The funeral was uneventful. Judy felt she had no more tears to cry. How wrong she was. She was an unemotional stone before the service began. Constantly being pelted by the kind words and tearful 'I'm sorry for you loss line'. She could weather this. She would weather this. At least she thought she would, until the speaker came out. Smelling like a fresh pot of coffee he just finished drinking, to help him start his day.

One whiff and she crumbled. It started slowly as a chuckle, then moved onward into full-fledged laughter. She laughed and leaned over to Jack, and told him how Nick was never truly awake until he had his first morning's coffee, with two creams and six packs of sugar. She laughed for a minute longer until the laughs began to die out. The joyful smile was replaced with one of sorrow as she came to realize she'd never see him drag himself into the precinct. Just barely making roll call at 6 A.M. every morning. Her pained cries caused a domino effect starting with Clawhauser. But once the strong and mighty Judy Hopps, and everyone's beloved fat cheetah began, everyone else could not help but follow suit. Only Bogo remained calm, having had the unfortunate duty to bury more than one officer as Chief of the ZPD.

The service began and the service ended. Judy did not know where her tears were coming from, but she could not stop them. Nick's body was wheeled to the entrance of the church, as everyone filed out, for one last final viewing of the body. It was there Judy saw Finnick, Nick's old friend and accomplice from his conning days. Finnick had gone straight with Nick's help, and was now ran a successful pawpsicle chain. He stopped her at the door and hugged her. Thanked her for helping to change his friend's life, and by association helping to change his.

The ride to the cemetery only exacerbated Judy's sorrow. Jack all but carried her to the seating arrangements, for her to sit, and wait for Nick to be committed to the ground. After he was lowered, Judy somehow managed to throw the first scoop of dirt down before being led away. 

Once back at her apartment, Judy quickly undressed from her black mourning clothes, and slipped Nick's shirt on once again. Puffy red eyes had finally run out of tears halfway to her apartment. She didn't trust herself to be alone currently, and had asked Jack to stay with her for the night. She needed someone she trusted nearby, until she could head home to Bunny Burrows in a few days. Nick still had some assets that needed to be finalized. Promising to return, Jack told her that he had to go get a sleeping bag and a change of clothes from his apartment, and that he would be back soon. Judy went inside for a moment and came back with a spare key for him to enter on his own. She honestly hoped to be asleep before he came back. Judy slid under her blanket and dragged all her dolls closer together. She had added one new doll to her collection. A little red fox, with a green shirt and khaki pants. She hugged it tightly as the exhaustion from the day caught up with her. And her eyes fluttered close and sleep quickly overtook her.

.

Jack had been terminated. The agency had contacted him, telling him that his emotions had ruined him. He was curious about how they could assume his emotions had gotten the better of him, on this short three weeks he had been deployed. Apparently an operative was stationed to monitor him towards the middle of his mission. Jack had always been one of the faster operatives on his missions. Using his ruthless wit and fast decision making, ending in quicker mission completes than most. Only one other operative was better. 7 had always been able to stay a few days ahead of him regardless of what mission he had.

The operative reported his interactions between Nick and Judy, and deemed him a spoiled aspect to the agency. His emotions had stayed his hand on several occasions, due in part to the doe and fox police officers he worked with. Any sign of compromise was concluded as a cancerous limb, and had to be removed. Jack was now deemed effectively useless and could no longer operate as a part of the agency. Agent 009 was now classified as dead.

He was given a small parting gift from the agency of forty million dollars, as well as his new identity as Jack Savage being made permanent, and then subsequently sent on his way. Jack had told Judy that he was currently on temporary leave, and he was sure with the forty million he was given, he could maintain that charade forever. But that still left him with what was he to do? He had been an operative since the age of twelve. Now twenty seven, Jack needed something that could utilize his skills in an effective manner. He couldn't go work for another agency as that would be putting a timer on the length of his days. He would be burned immediately, and then later assassinated for the knowledge he carried. But one does not just go from a life of protecting the innocent from behind the scenes to nothing so easily. He needed something. Something like...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember! Please leave me some comments! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone for the extremely long period of time inbetween my 2nd chapter and now this the 3rd. I had alot of personal things come up and what with me and my wife preparing for this baby I've been rather busy. Needless to say I finally got a moment to be able to sit down and relax. Here we go with chapter 3!

“That was the cheesiest, and most ridiculous ending they could think of Carrots.”

“Honestly Nick, you always complain about my choices for movie night.” Judy stated as she unloaded the DVD player. Thus concluding yet another successful movie night.

“In my personal opinion there were just way too many explosions, M. Knight Capybara just ruins too many movies for my taste. And all the prey washing! Too many movies are taking historically predator rolls and using prey to portray them! We have good, no GREAT actors Carrots!”

Here Nick goes again. Another one of his rants about prey washing. A legitimate issue in the whole movie world. It didn't per se ruin the movies, but a little accuracy never hurt anyone when casting.

Shoving a handful of blueberries in his mouth Nick continues, “I'm telling you Carrots! If they make a history movie and have prey playing preds, I'm going to lose it!”

“Nick I understand your passionate about this but PLEASE, chew with your mouth closed. Your dribbling blue berry juice everywhere.”

By then it was too late, the damage had been done. Nick's shirt had a few rather large stains on it. Nothing to any common mammal but Nick has never been common.

“Shit. This is going to set and I'll never be able to wear this shirt again.” Nick said.

“I happen to know an old bunny recipe my mother swears by to remove stains, growing up in a house with 275 brothers and sisters you better believe we made some messes.”

“That sounds great Carrots, but what will I wear home in the meantime?”

“Uhh, I think I have an old pull over that was always way too big for me in my closet, one sec.”

Judy came back a moment later after rifling through her closet and produced an old ZPD pull over. It was blue with a giant junior police officer badge on the front. It had wording at the bottom stating how 'good mammals start with you.’ The pull over dwarfed Judy now and he can only imagine how big it was on a younger Judy. Clearly the article had been worn a many of times due to the faded color and the hem unraveling, probably from the many times it dragged the floor.

Holding it up to himself Nick concluded that it would suffice but it would definitely be a tight fit. Stripping one of his arsenal of the same Pawaiian shirts off and handing it to Judy to be washed. He began struggling to fit his head into the opening of the sweater, shrunk from many washes no doubt.

Judy casually admired Nick's creamy belly fur whilst his vision was obscured. She was absolutely sure that his fur was soft there, and might maim, not kill, a mammal for the chance to rub her face in it. As if hearing her thoughts Nick suddenly stilled. Looking up Judy could see he didn't quite have the shirt on but was staring at her. His emerald eyes seemed to glow peering at her through the darkness of the pull over.

He began removing the article of clothing instead of putting it on. Once free from the insufferably tight cloth prison, he tossed it onto her desk and started to slowly approach her. Taken back by a now shirtless and seemingly intoxicated Nick, getting really close and invading her personal space, Judy began to slowly retreat backwards until her back hit the bed. Nick closed the distance and pointedly stared down at her, Placing his paws on either side of her, closing her into a make shift box. With Nick, the bed, and his two arms being the walls. Judy's nose became a twitching frenzy. Fascinated by Nick's sudden invasion of space and embarrassed to have her friend so close after her thoughts that she thought were thoughts. She couldn’t quite understand it, but she liked this imposing Nick towering over her small form.

Reaching his clawed hand out, he firmly grasped her head and gently pulled it into his belly fur. Judy's train of thought derailed. There was no way she had said this out loud, how had he heard her? Coming back Judy decide to indulge in this secret desire and rub her face into his belly. Hesitancy stalled her for a moment. She had never been this submissive to anyone before, why did it feel so different with Nick? Placing that question on the back burner for later evaluation, Judy pressed forward, closing her eyes and leaning into his potentially tough abs and creamy fur. But something was off. She felt nothing. Pulling back and opening her eyes she realized she was smearing her face in something red and viscous. She touched her face to see it was all over her, where had this come from. Looking up to question Nick the world grinded to a vicious halt. She was back in the ambulance, and Nick's freshly maimed body was pouring blood.

She threw herself back off of him and tried to shut her eyes. The smell of the blood finally registered to her, and she began to gag. Looking back at him his eyes once vibrant and glowing were now dull and faded. Blood was continuously pouring from everywhere there was an opening. His eyes, his mouth, his nose, his ears, that gaping hole where his belly should have been.

Judy had to get away, she couldn't deal with having to relive this horror again, especially with all the blood this time. She spun around and tried to sprint out of the ambulance. Only to fall due to a pain in her leg. She looked down and her leg was profusely bleeding, she remembered she had been shot by Bellwether. The memories came flooding back, there she was smiling at her best friend. About to ask him what bar he wanted to hit up to drown these horrible memories away. Then she heard Jack yell, without warning Nick grasped her shoulders and threw her to the side. She felt the sting of the bullet again but her eyes were trained on Nick.

The horror, she was being forced to watch as he took the remaining four shots that were intended for her. It all happened in slow motion, and all she could do was watch. His body jerking from each impact of the four bullets. Gasping for air she didn’t know she was holding she reached for the ambulance handles, only to discover they were gone. The vehicle was sealed from the outside and every one had their backs turned. She peered through the window to see Jack and began banging on the door as hard as she could to get his attention, but nothing was working. There was no sound, she couldn't even hear herself. The blood was still flowing and was pooling around her ankles. It seemed the entirety of the ambulance was bleeding now.

“Judy.”

Frozen yet again, Judy heard her name being called by Nick, but it sounded strange, like he was gargling and trying to speak.

“Judy.”

She turned back around to see him, and sound came back to her world. She screamed. Nick was dragging himself with his one arm directly towards her. He flopped off the stretcher landing right in front of her.

“Judy.”

Terror is not a strong enough word for what she was feeling. It was straight out of a zombie movie they had seen plethora of times together. Only this time the zombie was Nick.

“Judy!”

He must have seen the horror clearly displayed on her face. He was screaming her name now with the same gargling and choking sound of a mouth full of blood. Still coming for her, she dragged herself back until she was pressed against the doors again.

“Judy!”

Tears streaming down her eyes as she banged on the door, begging for someone to help her. Turning her face to try and put as much distance between her and Nick.

“Judy!”

He was hovering over her now as she gazed into his dull eyes whilst blood continually poured from everywhere. Dripping onto her face and arms and getting into her mouth. She spat so hard and fast to get it out she didn’t realize she spat directly into Nick’s face.

“Judy!”

He grasped her now with his mangled arm and began shaking her. He was upset she left him to die. That had to be it. Fear coupled with anguish Judy did the only thing he instincts screamed for her to do. She started screaming and throwing blows wildly. She hated herself for each one that connected with Nick's face. She had to get out, had to escape, she had to-

“Judy!”

Judy woke up to realize she was still screaming and swinging. Eyes clenched shut tight she just kept screaming and throwing as many blows as she could to fight off zombie Nick. Then Nick grabbed her paws somehow and pinned them down on something soft and shouted her name again.

“Judy for the love of God wake up!”

Only the voice didn't sound like Nick. She opened her eyes, focusing them to see Jack with spittle and a few noticeable points of swelling on his face. Looking around more she sees that she's back in her room. Pinned to the bed to keep her from doing any more damage to Jack then she already had. She gasped and started gulping down air. She was so terrified she hadn't realized she wasn't breathing. Jack still hovering over her she heard banging on the wall.

“Hey Rabbit dude! What the hell you doing to the bunny girl!”

“Yeah! Why she screaming like that? You taking advantage of her?!”

“I bet he is!”

“Go get him Bucky!”

“You go get him! I need to find my bat.”

“He could be taking advantage of her and you wanna waste time to find a bat?”

“Shut up! It's my rapist beating bat!”

“Don't tell me to shut up, you shut up!”

“No you shut up!”

“No you shut up!”

“Guys! I'm fine. Thank you, but please both of you shut up!”

Bucky and Pronk asked a few more questions before devolving back into another pointless discrepancy about who had Judy's back more. Jack was just happy she was finally awake. Getting off of Judy he helped her to sit up on the side of the bed, giving her a bottle of water, and went to the public washroom to wash his face. Once back he reached into Judy's mini fridge and grabbed a bag of peas, applying it to his slowly darkening bruises. After letting him get settled Judy decided it was time to apologize for the impromptu beating.

“Jack, I… I don't quite know how to put this but… I am so sorry about your face, if there is someth-“

Jack raised his paw to cut her off. Lifting the peas Judy was able to really see the swelling setting in and sucked in a breath with a slight hiss.

“It's perfectly fine Judy. I know a bad dream when I see one.”

And just like that the memories of the dream began to replay. Tears started pouring down Judy's face again as she remembered the horror. She threw herself at Jack needing something or someone to hold and buried her face in his chest. Pausing for a moment she leans back to confirm her suspicion.

“Why are you shirtless Jack?”

“I knew it! He's a rapist!”

“Were coming bunny girl!”

“Bucky, Pronk, shut up! Please!”

“Alright but we're on standby.”

“Yeah I found my bat too!”

“Oh shut up about the bat!”

“Don't tell me to shut up, you shut up!”

“You shut up!”

“No, you shut up!”

“Please!” Judy cried. Silencing the couple.

Turning back to Jack, she waited for him to answer her previous question. The tears having dried up from the Oryx-Antlersons antics. She never knew how missed their annoying arguments were till right now. Taking the que from the prolonged silence Jack replied.

“I normally sleep naked bu-“

“Rapist!”

“Will you shut up!” Jack and Judy both yelled at the same time. Glancing at each other than snickering just a bit.

“As I was saying, I normally sleep naked, but seeing as to how I'm a guest and not at my own home I figured that might be a bit much.”

“It's not that big a deal, I normally sleep naked too.” Judy replied without really grasping the situation. Jack just stared back at her for a moment waiting till she finally caught what she was saying. He assumed it finally hit home when her face and ears blushed after a few more moments.

“W-What I meant was! I grew up with 275 brothers and sisters and we all tended to sleep naked during the warmer times!” Judy scrambled to rationalize what she said.

Holding up his paw again to stop her from rambling Jack understood.

“I get it, comfortable in your own skin type of ordeal around family. Just remember I’m not family.”

Jack turned around to grab a pack of shirts he must have stopped and bought while he was out. His sleeping bag looked more militaristic than an average one. Tight and compact with openings on the side that looked like it was made for surprises. Looking up she couldn’t help but notice the scars on his back. Clearly he had seen the rough end of a blade or some predators claws before in his life. Looking at the scars she couldn’t help but admire his physique. Strong, well-toned back muscles clearly formed from years of hard work. Biceps and triceps very defined, a nice firm waist, and a well-toned butt that looked like she could bounce a quarter off of. Even his cotton tail seemed to be made of a stronger type of cotton.

Jack’s shirt coming down covering his body freed her from this train of thought. She had just lost Nick, why was she over here fawning over Jack like a school girl just going through puberty? Jack was her rock, her anchor to reality during this hard time. But she’d be lying to herself and the creator above if she didn’t realize Jack was the stuff of doe’s dreams. Hiding it all under that suit he’d been wearing.

“Alright!” Jack exclaimed.

“We still have to do the last bit of cleaning for Nick’s apartment as well as you need to get on the phone with your parents about heading out there in a day or two.”

“No need to worry about my parents Jack, they are always more than willing to make space for two. Me and Nic-“

“Two?” Jack questioned. “As in You and…?”

“As in me and you Jack, that is unless you have to get back to the agency and file your reports.”

Jack sighed and figured now is as good a time as any to come clean. He knew that Zootopia was now his home, and he might as well be truthful with his only friend he’d ever had.

“Well first of all, no. I don’t have to go back to the agency, the report has already been filed and sent and with it I have been retired.”

“Wait what? Retired? But you’re so young. Why would they retire you so early?”

“Because I’m compromised now, in the agency emotions can never play a part in an operative’s life. And you and Nick got to me. It was reported back to my superiors that my emotions garnered from the two of you swayed my choices. As such I have been terminated and given a sizeable retirement fund.”

“Oh.” Judy stated, “I’m sorry again Jack, there was no way we could have known the requirements of-“

Jack raised his paw again to silence her and it was subsequently smacked out the way by Judy’s.

“My God Jack would you stop that?!”

“Sorry, sorry!” Jack stated raising his paws in surrender. “Its operative thing, unnecessary words waste time and extend the mission. Not really used to the whole communication thing, I ask that you be patient with me.”

“Well patience should be my middle name, I don’t know if you remember but I had a loveable jerk for a partner for quite some time before I met you.” Judy snickered, drawing a small laugh from Jack.

“Yeah. He was quite an ass,” Jack sighed, “Never thought I’d call a mammal of his caliber a friend.”

A comfortable, yet melancholy silence fell between the two. One with a bond over a week, the other a few years. The silence was interrupted by an aggressive sounding grumble that had Jack instantly in alert mode. Searching around for the beast that they had missed somehow still loaded with Nighthowler poison. Glancing at Judy he noticed her face scrunched up and her ears turning red. What was she blushing about when there was clearly a savage mammal nearby? The roar happened again and this time he zeroed in on it, right onto Judy’s stomach. Judy slowly pulled her ears over her face.

“Nick always said someone was going to confuse my hunger for a lion or something one day.” She said with an embarrassed smile. Letting out a sigh and calming down visibly Jack decided to postpone cleaning Nick’s apartment for some food.

“Does pizza sound ok? I could go for something quick and easy.”

The thought of the tomato sauce dripping from the pizza had Judy gagging.

“Actually. If we could just do some salads or something, my dream was pretty rough and I don’t think I can stomach pizza right now.”

“Fair enough, do you know of any places around here?” Jack asked.

“Yeah there’s this little restaurant around the corner from here that’s within walking distance and has a bus stop right outside so we can ride to happy town when were down.”

With the plan set Judy got dressed and they left to grab a bite to eat before cleaning out the last of Nick’s personal effects from his apartment. Unsure of how the rest of the day would go. Jack made sure to remind Judy again to call her parents for their trip to her home. He just hoped her parents were as receiving as she said they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to get better about the duration between chapters. Please remember to comment at the bottom. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little later than I intended but still much sooner than the duration between chapter 2 and 3. Will strive to get better at writing these chapters out and posting them promptly.

“This is officer Fangmeyer requesting immediate back up to the Leaf on the corner of Safari and Desert street, over!”

“10-4 Fangmeyer, who’s the perp? Over.”

Sounds of an intense struggle playing over the radio coupled with yelps and mild cursing.

“Hold her down Grizzoli! You’re like 30 times her siz- Oh shit!”

The sound of a collision of bodies and the radio clattering to the ground followed by the pained groans of Fangmeyer and Grizzoli could be heard.

“Clawhauser… send help… Judy's lost it.”

“Judy?! Fangmeyer? Fangmeyer?! Oh stale donuts! This is Clawhauser calling all units in the area! Judy's on a rampage! I repeat Judy is on a rampage! This is not a drill! We’re going to need all the strength we can get!”

.

“Is this the place? The Leaf?” Jack questioned.

“Yeah! It's a neat little place that caters to medium sized to smaller species of all types. They have a shrimp burrito that Nick swears by! And, if I'm to be honest, he had me try it and well… let's just say I already know what I'm getting.”

“I thought you said you were getting a salad?”

“Oh I am! But I really got to have one of those burritos first.”

Jack merely shrugged, a little confused as to how a prey had become acclimated to any aspect of a predator’s diet. Jack had eaten meat of different varieties before as well during missions. But only not t disrespect his host when deep undercover on a mission. But he wouldn't go out of his way to eat meat of any kind without a reason. Just another interesting thing about Hopps to learn.

“Alright then. Let’s hurry and eat so we can get down to business.”

Jack and Judy resumed their course and entered into the restaurants vicinity. It was a nice little outdoor diner made to look like an oasis in the desert. All the tables had big palm tree like umbrellas with a water pool basin built in the center. It was something Judy had found to be a nice addition to the tables that really sold the oasis set up. That is until she noticed Nick, as well as all canine and a few prey species tended to lap their tongues in the full basin like it was an actual oasis. That’s when Judy decided to have her water, or whatever other drinks she wanted, brought to her instead of drinking out of the basin.

Judy ordered a small salad as well as her shrimp burrito with extra chipotle sauce, and a glass of from the restaurant fountain water. Jack settled for a small salad as well with a glass of iced tea, extra lemons on the side. They enjoyed their lunch and the scenery, until one of the TVs began to replay the events of Nick’s passing. It was a mood killing ordeal. But Judy, against Jack’s incentive, decided to sit back and make sure that the events of the case were accurately given. Lest she have to make a trip down to the station and have a word with the writers or new anchors. She managed to watch the entire news with a small sniff here and there, as well as Jack scooting over to place his paw on her back. She was sure the broadcast was about to end when the news anchor, who had been somber for the majority report, glanced down and smiled. Judy’s anger flared and she was ready to march down to the station and give that damn leopard a piece of her mind, until she heard the reason for her smile.

“The mayor as well as the majority of the citizens of Zootopia have decided to have a statue of Officer Nicholas Piberius Wilde erected in front of the ZPD. As well as a picture of his likeness placed in the museum for his heroic sacrifice to the city, as well as the historic achievement of being the first ever fox to become an Officer here in Zootopia. The Mayor hopes that this grievous loss of one of our city’s finest, will encourage more foxes and other predators to follow in Officer Wilde’s footsteps, and be more than what prejudices say they should be. We thank you for watching, and we’ll be back with the evening news at five. This is Fabienne Growley and Peter Moosebridge, signing off for now.”

The end of the report had given Jack one of the biggest smiles to ever touch his face, though still pretty small, it was big for Jack. His ears caught the sound of sniffling and choked sobs. Turning to Judy to console her he was surprised to see tears profusely pouring down her face, but the happiest of smiles he had ever seen on display. Leaning back in her chair and tilting her head to face the sky.

“Did you hear that Nick? You did it. You did it Nick. You made such a big difference, in so short of a time. Because of you, so many foxes and other predators are going to have the chance to pursue their dreams. All because of you Nick. All because you believed in yourself.”

In the clouds above Judy believed she saw Nick’s face form with his trademark smile and gave her a wink. That was when the dam broke, so happy that Nick’s sacrifice for all the mammals of Zootopia would not be forgotten. Judy openly cried tears of joy in the middle of the semi crowded restaurant. Drawing the gaze of a few other patrons out enjoying their lunch. Jack was about to get up and ask if Judy was ready leave, satisfied with how the report had brightened the day a bit. When good old specieism decided to rear its ugly head.

“I don’t see what the deal is about glorifying some pelt, he probably died because he got in the way of better mammals.”

Jack whipped around to see a small group of three bucks break out into laughter at Nick’s death. He was about to get up and go handle the situation, when he saw a grey blur clear the distance from their table to the group of bunnies like lightning. The resounding smack of the first bunny being slammed through the table was the thunder. Jack scrambled to his feet and ran over to stop her. Off to his right he noticed a mammal on shaking with a phone to their face, clearly having called the police. He would have stopped them, but the sound of the second mammal hitting the pavement drew his attention back to Judy. Ultimately he decided the save three lives and hope that the other officers responding would help him stop Judy, by the look on her face he was going to need all the help he could get.

Judy was a mammal possessed. Every ounce of sadness and anger she was feeling about Nick’s death, was unceremoniously doused in gasoline, then spontaneously combusted into the now raging hate fire that consumed her. All of it directed at this group of specieist piles of shit who would dare laugh about the death of her fox. The first of the two bunnies had been dealt with. Now only the one who had made the comment remained. The buck had fallen out of his chair on his back. He was trying to dig his nails through the ground and put as much distance between him and clearly the most upset doe he had ever seen in his life. He was so confused about the attack until he stared into the face of his soon to be demise long enough.

The realization that this was Judy Hopps, Judy fucking Hopps, the partner of the deceased fox they had been currently laughing about. As she began to slowly approach him, he couldn’t help but notice the low guttural growl coming from her. The way she seemed to stalk him as if he were injured prey and she the predator. Her pace increased and she suddenly leapt into the air, claws out ready to maim him in unspeakable ways. He raised his paws up to cover his face and let loose the loudest, childlike, screams expected from a young kit.

Continually screaming he realized that he wasn’t being torn to pieces like he thought he would be. Peeking through his paws he noticed another taller buck was currently struggling with everything he had to hold her back. Realizing the buck was fighting a very quickly losing battle he got up to run when he saw the police car pull up. Running to the vehicle and he quickly approached the officers getting out. A big tiger and an even bigger polar bear. Clearly these two can stop this doe.

“Officers! Officers! Help! You got to help!”

“Whoa, calm down sir. What’s goi-“

A loud beastial yell stopped Officer Fangmeyer mid-sentence to see Judy raise Jack over her head and throw him roughly into the dumpster, then begin stalking towards the buck again.

“You got to keep her away from me! She’s crazy!”

“That’s Judy Fangmeyer”

“Yeah I see that.”

Turning to the buck

“What did you do? I know Officer Hopps pretty well, and I know she would never attack a civilian without reason.”

“I didn’t do anything! Me and my friends were just making a little joke about that fox guy who died and she lost it!”

“Oh shit. Grizzoli, try to calm her down. And you!”

Grabbing the bunny and tossing him into the back of the squad car.

“Stay in there for your safety whilst we talk to her.”

Leaving the buck in the car Fangmeyer proceeded to walk over to where her partner Grizzoli was trying to calm the enraged doe.

“Grizzoli.”

Judy said with a calmness that had the hairs on the back of his neck standing.

“Get out of my way.”

“I-I can’t do that Judy, even though the guys an asshole, I can’t let you kill him for what he said about Nick.”

Grizzoli crouched down and spread his arms blocking her away to the open squad car. He wondered why for the life of him Fangmeyer hadn’t shut it. Maybe to give the buck a chance to run if Judy gets past them.

“So you know what he did and your still standing in my way?! I thought you were Nick’s friend?!”

“I am Nick’s friend Hopps! But you know as well as I do that Nick wouldn’t approve of you breaking someone into pieces on his behalf! What did he always say? ‘Never let them see they get to you’?”

“He-“

The fire had been doused. Grizzoli’s reminder of Nick’s life motto instantly calmed her, reminding her that Nick would merely shrug off all insults and continue to do his job. To protect and serve. Even if they were specieist ass holes.

“He… He would tell me the same thing… Thanks Grizzoli…”

Visibly relaxing from not having to fight Hopps, whom he was sure would easily win against him, Grizzoli placed his paw on her back and gently patted it.

“We all miss him too Hopps. No one can could ever replace Nick.”

“Good job Grizzoli. I was sure Hopps was going to destroy you, it’s why I sent you instead of going myself.”

“So you knew I couldn’t stop her and sent me anyway?!”

“Hey sorry. It was you or me and my husband loves my pretty whiskers where they belong.”

Fangmeyer joked while raising her paws in surrender. Judy was glad that they stopped her from making a big mistake and breaking that buck’s face in. She felt a great deal of shame already for annihilating his friends. Turning back to see Jack pulling himself out the trash, she winced at remembering he’d been caught in the crossfire and proceeded to help extract him from th-

“Yeah that’s right you crazy bitch! Walk away, go mourn your dead fox! One less shifty fox to worry about!”

Fuck, never letting them see they get to you. This buck is dead. Turning on her heels, the hate fire restored and burning in her eyes. Judy plowed forward to end this specieist bucks disgusting existence.

After hearing the bucks comment Fangmeyer turned in time to see the transformation occur again and Judy head their way. Grizzoli diving onto the ground catching her feet right before she leapt at the vehicle tried to pin her down. Taking the opportunity Fangmeyer slammed the door shut and grabbed her radio, running over to assist Grizzoli. Knowing there would be no stopping Hopps this time.

“This is officer Fangmeyer requesting immediate back up to the Leaf on the corner of Safari and Desert street, over!”

“10-4 Fangmeyer, who’s the perp? Over.”

Sounds of an intense struggle playing over the radio coupled with yelps and mild cursing.

“Hold her down Grizzoli! You’re like 30 times her siz- Oh shit!”

The sound of a collision of bodies and the radio clattering to the ground followed by the pained groans of Fangmeyer and Grizzoli could be heard.

“Clawhauser… send help… Judy's lost it.”

“Judy?! Fangmeyer? Fangmeyer?! Oh stale donuts! This is Clawhauser calling all units in the area! Judy's on a rampage! I repeat Judy is on a rampage! This is not a drill! We’re going to need all the strength we can get!”

Some ways off six other patrolling officers were ready to respond to the call for back up… Until they heard it was Judy they’d have to stop. Five responders deliberately waited awhile before responding. Whilst the last responded immediately but took their precious time getting there. Hoping the incident would settle itself.

Judy pulled the keys to the vehicle from Fangmeyer, who was now trapped under Grizzoli, and casually strolled up to the door. Opening it, she hopped up onto the seat and smiled at the bunny cowering in the seat. She calmly sashayed her way to standing over her soon to be victim. Taking great pleasure in trying to be as sexy as possible. She grabbed his collar and leaned forward bringing him face to face with her. Immediately the smile died and was replaced with a vicious scowl.

Judy was going to take great satisfaction in this pummeling. Till a sharp pain in her shoulder caused her to yelp and look back. A small tranq dart she had fired many times was imbedded in her arm. She glanced back to see Jack on the seat covered in trash. She brought her fist down as hard as she could, only to softly rub the bucks face with her knuckles as the sedative took effect. Wobbling a bit she released the buck and fell back into Jack’s awaiting arms, falling into a deep sleep.”

Jack pulled Judy from the car and handed her off to Fangmeyer who had managed to pull herself free from her polar bear prison. As she was radioing in that the situation was now under control, Jack noticed the buck coming closer and then standing behind him and patting him on the back. Talking in a low voice he says to Jack.

“Good job stopping that crazy bitch bro. I don’t know what it is with these fucking pred lovers in this city. I say send them all back where they came from if you ask me. Needs to be some sort of collaring system to keep them from going crazy, give them a good shock if they ever get out of line you know what I’m saying?”

Jack in an instant spun around and punched the buck as hard as he could, knocking his two buck teeth right out of his mouth, rendering him unconscious. Grizzoli and Fangmeyer having heard the conversation carried on as if they hadn’t seen a thing. Yet both of them low fived Jack on their way to place Judy in the front seat of the vehicle. Grizzoli collected the other two bunnies just now coming to and placed them in the back of the vehicle with their now gap toothed friend. Jack stopped at the front counter and gave the owner of the establishment a three thousand dollar check to replace his broken table and hopped in the car with the other officers.

While running Jack and Judy back to Jack’s car parked at Judy’s apartment, they ran the Identification of the three bunnies to drop them at the hospital. Only to find out all three bunnies had outstanding warrants for vandalism, grand theft auto of a rodent’s car, and jay walking. Once Jack had safely secured Judy in the car he waved the officers goodbye, with Fangmeyer promising to take care of the incident since the bunnies actually had reasons to be arrested. Just another case of the overzealous Judy Hopps everyone knows.

Hopping into his car Jack pulled out and began driving towards Happytown.

.

Awhile later, Judy began to stir, slowly waking from the light dose of sedative she received. Realizing she was in a vehicle, she quickly woke up fully and looked around on alert to see Jack driving the car.

“Jack? What happened? How did we get to your car?”

“Fangmeyer and Grizzoli dropped us off, they were taking those bunnies back to the precinct to be processed.”

“Processed? But shouldn’t it be me they arrested? Those bunnies weren’t guilty of anything other than being assholes.”

“On the contrary!” Jack said raising one finger in the air. “They actually had outstanding warrants for their arrest for some other crimes they had committed. So no need to worry about getting in too much trouble. Though they will have to tell Bogo the official story as to why you flipped out on them with no way of knowing they were criminals.”

Judy wasn’t too fond of the idea of having to speak to Bogo about her moment of weakness. But it did put a satisfying smirk on her face that they would be jailed none the less. Refocusing her mind on the fact that Nick was a good mammal who made a difference Judy was able to suppress her anger for the time being. She planned to head to the gym and take her frustrations out on the punching bag or go for a short 20 mile run. Nothing too long just enough to make her lose feeling in her legs.

A moment of silence extended into nearly the entire duration of their trip. Judy began thinking about that specieist buck again and her temper flared. Jack, hearing her nails dragging along the fabric of his seats, felt he should intervene before she tore holes in them.

“Something you want to talk about Judy?”

“No, not really. It’s just. Ugh! I’m just upset I never got to knock that bucks teeth out for what he said about Nick!”

Jack put a big smug smile on his face, one that immediately irritated Judy to how similar it was to Nick’s. She knew Nick was teaching him how to smile like him because it would irritate her to no end. That damn fox was so insufferable sometimes she wanted to tie him to the ceiling fans and set them on high. But now she had a different buck that was annoying her that needed questioning.

“And why do you think it’s so funny that I’m frustrated about this?”

Jack just continued to drive, about to pull into Nick’s apartment complex. His silence was irritating Judy even more and so once they pulled in and parked, as he unbuckled his seatbelt and proceeded to get out. Judy slid his seat all the back, placing both paws on his shoulders, and slammed him back into his seat. Staring eye to eye with him she pressed again.

“I asked you a question Mr. Savage, what, pray tell, is so damn funny?”

Even though he knew he was walking a tight line Jack summoned his inner Nick and just leaned back and smiled that same smug smile. Until Judy had had enough.

Grasping his tie and pulling it tight to almost choking Judy brought her face nose to nose with him and asked again.

“Alright Jack, you want to act like Nick, I’m going to beat you up like Nick. Unless you answer my question. You have three seconds.”

Remembering the kick to the nuts, the beating whilst she was sleeping, and being so casually tossed into the trash all by the same mammal. Jack came clean before she even got one completely out her mouth.

“Okay! Okay! I was laughing because while you were unconscious from the dart, the guy came up to me and said some more specieist things about Nick and pretty much all predators in general. So I turn around and punched him in the face as hard as I could.”

This brought a bright smile to Judy’s face.

“I also may have knocked his two front teeth out in the process and rendered him unconscious.”

This elated Judy to no end.

“Oh Jack! Thank you! Oh I’m so thankful I could just, just… oh what the hell!”

Judy grasped Jack’s head and tilted it back slightly and placed a nice big kiss on his lips that lasted for maybe two seconds, but to Jack it was a lifetime. Pulling away Judy opened the door and hopped out, fishing Nick’s keys from her pocket and proceeded to enter the building. Calling out over her shoulder for Jack to hurry up.

Jack on the other hand was stupefied. He had no idea Judy would have reacted like that. He sat in his car trying to remember how to breathe, as well as will his steadily increasing erection back down. He knew Judy was beautiful, but he had no idea how good she smelled till she was right up on him. What was clearly a harmless kiss to Judy was a life shattering ordeal to Jack. After waiting in his car for a few minutes longer than Judy liked she came back out just as he exited the car to come help her out. Jack was glad she didn’t come sooner or she might have seen his raging erection tenting his slacks.

Heading straight to Nick’s apartment number, Judy placed the key in the door and opened it, only to find a four boxes neatly placed in front of the door and the apartment looking nothing short but immaculate. Going through the boxes she found one contained all twelve of his Pawaiian shirts and khaki shorts, another his four sets of police clothes and materials from work, and the remaining two being the few other things he had.

Judy was stunned and not to mention a little worried. Who had cleaned up Nick’s place while they were gone? She turned to go speak to the landlady, only to see her standing in the door. An old graying leopard stood at the door smiling gently at Judy. Dressed in an old gown with a bucket and mop, she looked like she was about to mop the floors.

“Mrs. Catterton, did you do all of this?”

“Yes sweetie I did.”

“Why? We were coming back and could have easily cleaned everything else up”

“Now don’t you come fussing at me young lady, Nick was my best Tenant. He was never late on a payment and always helped me buy groceries every Saturday. Cleaning up for him is the least I can do. Oh and before I forget here’s his deposit back.”

Mrs. Catterton produced four hundred dollars and proceeded to hand it to Judy only for her to push it back to her. Looking at her confused, it was Judy’s turn to gently smile.

“Mrs. Catterton, Nick has no need for this where he is now. And if what you say is true, I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t want the deposit back anyway. Thank you for helping us Mrs. Catterton.”

Judy walked forward and to embraced the old leopard, as she put her mop down to also hug Judy back. The moment the mop was down Jack grabbed the bucket and mop and proceeded to thoroughly mop the floors. Refusing to let Mrs. Catterton do any more than she had done. Accepting the buck’s generosity she and Judy sat down and reminisced on Nick and his antics while Jack finished up.

.

Loading up the vehicle with Nick’s things and waving goodbye to Mrs. Catterton, Jack and Judy started the drive back to Judy’s apartment. The radio playing Judy’s favorite song ‘Try Everything’ had her taping her legs with the beat and quietly singing the lyrics to herself, and Jack couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. What was intended to be nothing more than an attempt at casual sex had been blown to bits. If he ever saw Nick again he would apologize profusely for ever suspecting him of being weak when it came to Judy. Bastards probably watching me now and laughing his ass off, Jack thought. Ever since that anything but ‘friendly’ kiss in Jack’s book he couldn’t stop thinking of how soft her lips were. Staring at them out of the corner of his eyes whilst trying to stay focused on the road. Thank the great mammal in the sky for no traffic at this time of day. Staring a bit too long had given Judy a feeling of being watched. Turning to look at Jack right as he turned away thinking he had been caught.

“S-So! Judy! Did you contact your parents yet?!” Jack asked while looking anywhere but Judy’s direction.

“No, I hadn’t yet. Now seems as good a time as any huh?”

Judy proceeded to pull out her phone and opened up the muzzletime app to call her parents. True to their nature it hadn’t rung twice before they answered. Her mother was the first to answer.

“Stu! Come quick its Judy on the phone!”

Scrambling could be heard as well as a yelp from one of her brothers or sisters from potentially being stepped on. Stu shot a quick apology to the trampled kit and was now side by side with Bonnie, with their faces way too close to the phone. Judy had long since given up on trying to teach them to not put the phone so close, some battles just weren’t worth fighting.

“Hey Jude! How are yo- I mean what’s up!”

Only partially irritated by her parents doting behavior Judy was in an extraordinary mood what with Nick’s statue being erected at a later date and her having released a deal of stress on two specieist bucks. She filled them in on the details to which they were also glad and a bit scolding for outright attacks mammals, she had an image to uphold as an officer. But mostly they were glad to see Judy in such a good mood. Ever the mindful mother she is Bonnie was the first to question it.

“So Judy, you seem to be feeling pretty good. I didn’t even have to call you fifty times to get a text. I take it things are better?”

“Oh yeah everything’s starting to look up now. Nick’s statue, relieving a bit of stress, and Jack holding my hand every step of the way. He’s been very helpful, especially with waking me up when my nightmares kick into overdrive, sorry again for that.”

“It was no problem at all Judy.”

“Jack?” both her parents asked at the same time.

“Oh yeah you guys haven’t met agen- I mean Jack. Say hello to my parents Jack.”

Judy turned the phone to Jack as he glanced in its direction, giving a small smile and a quick wave and refocusing back onto the road.

“Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hopps it’s nice to meet you two.”

Bonnie and Stu were stunned. Not too long since the death of her partner and best friend, and Judy was riding in the car with a buck. They were sure Judy and Nick were dating and were just waiting for them to come out and tell them, however the introduction of this buck had them at a loss for words. Strong face, broad shoulders, a loose fitting jacket that didn’t hang, this buck was the definition of a doe’s dream. Bonnie began to blush as a particular part of what Judy said caught back up with her.

“Uh, Honey bun. You said he’s been helping with your nightmares? As in you’ve been sleeping in the same room together?”

“Oh yeah Mom, sometimes they get pretty bad and Jack had to hold me and try to wake me up. Unfortunately he ended up taking a few punches in the face, again sorry Jack.”

Judy said with a smile

“Again, it was no problem Judy.”

Judy blushed a bit from embarrassment at the memory of beating poor Jack, but her mother saw the blush as something else, and her ears ran hot. Stu on the other hand was just glad to hear her daughter could fight the strong looking buck off if she ever said no and it didn’t work. Every father’s worry being put to rest at the revelation his daughter was sharing a bed with some buck.

“Oh before I forget, were coming to Bunny Burrow tomorrow or the next day. Maybe tomorrow as we managed to finish cleaning Nick’s place sooner than anticipated. Can you guys prep some rooms for us?”

“Oh sure thing Jude, we’ll get everything taken care of. We’ll see you in a day or two, y’all drive carefully now ya hear? Goodnight you two.”

“Goodnight Mom and Dad.”

“Sleep well Mr. and Mrs. Hopps.”

Judy then hung up the phone ending the muzzletime.

“Alright! Now that my parents know were coming, I need to just go on ahead and stop by Bogo’s office tomorrow and keep him from having to track me down. Don’t want to seem like I’m running or anything.”

“Sounds like a plan. You want to grab a bite to eat?”

“Why Mr. Savage, are you asking me out for dinner?”

Judy smiled and playfully batted her eyes at Jack, Jack on the other hand slammed on the brakes jarring both of them from the sudden stop.

“No! I mean, Uh, yes, but uh, no, I-I’m just trying to see if you want to eat before bed?”

Placing her paw on her mouth to stop a laugh she was choking back. Judy took a second to gather herself together before answering.

“Okay Jack, how about that pizza you were talking about earlier? I kind of feel in the mood for mushrooms and pineapples.”

“Mushrooms and pineapples?! Doe what kind of taste buds do you have to where you would find that combination any form of appetizing?”

“The kind of doe that knows what she likes! I swear your as bad as Nick, If you don’t like pineapples pick them off because I’m only ordering one pizza.”

“So let me order it! I’m not hurt for cash!”

“Too late! Already sent! I have the order saved and with a few button pushes and a confirmation we have delicious pizza on its way. Now drive, I want to shower before it gets there.”

Grumbling to himself Jack eased off the brake and continued back on track to Judy’s apartment.

.

_Immediately after Judy ended the muzzletime call._

“Stu! Did you see that handsome buck she was with! I had lost hope!”

“Calm down Bonnie, was thinking Nick was her boyfriend such a bad thing?”

“Oh no, not at all. Nick was absolutely darling and we both knew he loved Judy with everything in him. But Nick couldn’t give Judy kits, and by association could not give us kits.”

“They could have adopted and gave us kits that way.”

“I know Stu, I know. But nothing is like having your own kits! The 4 months of bonding with your litter, breast feeding, changing diapers, oh Stu please forgive me but I was so sure she’d miss out on the best parts of motherhood.”

“Alright, alright. Calm down Bonnie I know you meant well. But who’d of thought huh? Jude the dude no more eh? I’m sure gonna miss calling her that nickname, but I’ll get over it.”

“She always hated that name anyway Stu, but that Mr. Jack. He sure seems like the dapper fellow in his nicely made suit. I bet he has big strong muscles that just hold Judy close all night.”

“Ha! Knowing Judy she probably holds him all night! Ya know she doesn’t like to follow the stereotypes of what a doe should be. Cheese and crackers she’s an officer for one Bonnie.”

“Oh hush Stu, I’m going to prepare them a room bright an early tomorrow.”

“Didn’t she say rooms Bonnie?”

“Yes she did, but if they’re sharing a bed at her home, I’m pretty sure they were just trying to be respectful of our household. However, I have no problems with allowing my daughter to stay near her boyfriend.”

Bonnie giggled to herself turning to Stu with a big smile.

“Can you believe it Stu?! Our little Judith Laverne Hopps finally has a boyfriend! I was so sure with how tough she was she’d bring a doe home! Not that that’s a problem. But you know what I mean!”

“Heh, yeah it’s straight out of a fairytale book if you ask me. Either way, let’s get some rest Bonnie. It’s getting late.”

Stretching the two mates intertwined their fingers and shared a chase kiss before heading off to bed. Bonnie knowing good and well she wouldn’t get much sleep, and once Stu quickly nodded off, began to text Judy’s sisters that she was finally bringing a buck home in a day or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment what you enjoyed or disliked about this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Once Again. please comment your review of whether you enjoyed it and places you see I could improve. Thank you.
> 
> P.S. Also. As I reread my own work continuously I'm going back and fixing some errors that might make the story confusing or are down right annoying.


End file.
